ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: Thomas The Leader!
(December 6, 2011. Thomas and some of his friends and the warriors were now back at Knapford Station. Sir Topham Hatt and Raven were congratulating them on their mission in Chuggington.) * Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, Thomas, congratulations on an amazing mission! Raven wants to talk to you! * Raven: Dyrel, I'm impressed with your flair. I'm glad you listened to your instinct rather than me when it came to Hugo Huxley and his gang. * Jared Grace: We saw past the politics and saw him as a guilty man. I like our flair and could do with a commissioner of our calibre as a leader. * Henry: What Sir Topham Hatt is saying is you've been promoted to a leader. Congratulations, Thomas! * Thomas: Wow! Be sure to bring your cameras, kids. The next year is going to be awesome! (Raven brings out some band instruments for the warriors to play with his staff, before he transforms into a bird, then flies away. The warriors take their places and then play to "You're The Leader". Bertar and Leja sing the words while Adluk plays the drums and Jared plays the guitar. Dyrel and the other warriors clap along to the beat.) * Bertar: (raps) It's Thomas! You're the leader. OK. * They're 2, they're 4, they're 6, they're 8, shunting trucks and hauling freight. * Red and green and brown and blue. They're the useful crew, that's who. * All with different roles to play around Tidmouth Sheds and far away. * Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, but who's this coming down the track? * Leja: Thomas, he's my number one shining in the morning sun. * Working hard but having fun. Thomas, you're the leader. Thomas, you're the leader. * Bertar: (raps) Now, Thomas has so many friends. The list is long, it never ends. * James and Percy huff and puff and Emily, she knows her stuff. * Henry, Edward, what a pair. Toby, like I say he's square. * Gordon thunders down the line. Everyone's a friend of mine. That's right. * Leja: Thomas, he's my number one shining in the morning sun. * Working hard but having fun. Thomas, you're the leader. Thomas, you're the leader. * Bertar: (raps) Let's not forget the narrow gauge where small and strong is all the rage. * Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac. Fearless Freddie at the back. * Rheneas and then Peter Sam. Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. * With Mr. Percival in charge, no work's too hard, no job's too large. * Leja: Thomas, he's my number one shining in the morning sun. * Working hard but having fun. Thomas, you're the leader. Thomas, you're the leader. * Jared Grace: Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too. Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. * Bertar: (raps) It's not just engines full of steam. There's Jack and all his building team. * Tipping stones and digging roads, filling trucks and loading loads. * Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye on every engine passing by. * Everything is tickety boo, because out in front is you-know-who. * Both: Thomas, he's my number one shining in the morning sun. * Working hard but having fun. Thomas, you're the leader. Thomas, you're the leader. * Thomas, he's my number one shining in the morning sun. * Working hard but having fun. Thomas, you're the leader. Thomas, you're the leader. (The music fades as the engines blow their whistles cheerfully for the warriors who continue to play.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel